Nuestro final feliz III
by Yachiru-Fuusuke
Summary: One shot para el reto de San Valentín de foro Sasuhinista nací y así moriré. Sakura se da cuenta de algo muy importante que le ha pasado desapercibido todos estos años mientras cura las heridas de Naruto. POV desde Sakura.


**¡Hooooolaaaaa!**

**Vale, este el tercer shot, y el que más me ha costado escribir. Este es mi primer NaruSaku, y es una pareja tan linda que hasta ahora no he tenido el valor de escribir sobre ella. Pero lo he intentado, y espero que os guste.**

**Situación:al final de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Escribo esta historia para divertirme y sin nigún tipo de ánimo de lucro.**

**Disfrutad~~**

* * *

Es ahora, cuando estás tan herido y magullado, que me doy cuenta de que sin ti no podría vivir. Es en este preciso instante, cuando te muerdes el labio al pasar el líquido desinfectante por tus heridas, que me doy cuenta de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos.

Me doy cuenta de que si te perdiera no podría seguir adelante.

Siempre has estado en las sombras para mí, porque la luz de Sasuke brillaba tanto que me cegaba. Él fue mi primer amor no correspondido, mi primer amor fallido, la primera persona que no se fijaba en mí. Sólo por eso quise tenerle. Un mero capricho.

Pero tú, tú, siempre me has apoyado. En lo bueno, pero sobre todo en lo malo, porque oh, sí, hemos pasado muchos momentos malos. Muchísimos.

Es casi inimaginable el hecho de que hayas aguantado tantos años manteniendo tu fuerte tesón, gritando que me amabas, que me amas.

Y yo, egoísta de mí, nunca te he sabido dar lo que me pedías. Porque debajo de esa personalidad fuerte y extrovertida, se esconde en realidad un pequeño ser sensible con falta de amor.

Hace ya mucho tiempo que dejé de querer tener a Sasuke a mi lado. Pero eso no hizo que te amase a ti, porque no es tiempo de amor. Porque en una guerra hay que estar preparado para todo, porque en una guerra no puedo atarme a nadie. Si me hubiese atado a ti y te hubiese perdido, ahora mismo no estaría respirando.

Te quiero, Naruto.

Lo has conseguido. El niño de ojos azules oscuro, el niño peligroso, solitario, sin apenas algo que llevarse a la boca, lo ha conseguido. Ha conseguido que le ame. Incluso después de poder manejar el Kyubi sigues siendo la persona más humilde que conozco.

Tantos años diciéndomelo, y es ahora, cuando estás inconsciente en una camilla de un hospital de campaña, que me doy cuenta de que te necesito.

¿Qué puedo decir? No se me ocurre nada para confesarte mis sentimientos, no encuentro el momento, y tampoco el lugar. Pero, realmente ¿hay un momento y un lugar perfectos? No lo creo.

Entonces, ya sé lo que debo hacer.

Me recuesto a tu lado en ese catre, que chirría bajo mi peso. Sonrío, sé que si estuvieses consciente te hubieras reído. Acerco mi boca a tu oído y susurro:

-Lo siento, Naruto. Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes de esta presión en mi pecho cuando te veo, y siento no haber visto todo lo que tenías para ofrecerme. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.- Mi voz se va apagando, pero saco fuerza de la flaqueza y continúo- Te necesito aquí conmigo, y necesito ver tu sonrisa llena de dientes, como en los viejos tiempos. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.

Empiezo a llorar, y ni siquiera sé por qué lo estoy haciendo. Pensaba que ya no era esa niña llorona de antes, pero al parecer estaba equivocada. Añoro que sus fuertes brazos me rodeen en un abrazo tan cálido que hasta me den mareos.

-Has tardo mucho tiempo, Sakura. De todas formas, dicen que lo bueno se hace esperar.

Me quedo helada al oír esa débil voz que tiene el mismo timbre que la de él. Oh, mierda. ¿ESTABA DESPIERTO?

Su cuerpo, lentamente, se gira hasta quedar mirándome. Acaricia mi pelo, pasando los dedos entre él. Me va a besar, porque se acerca a mí, y yo no pienso hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero entonces, se detiene, y me dice:

-Tengo que hacerme el muerto más a menudo.

-¡IDIOTA! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A…

Él no me deja acabar. Estampa sus labios contra los míos dando lugar así a mi primer beso. Es tan cálido como sus abrazos, como su sonrisa. Su boca se mueve contra la mía, estableciendo un ritmo que dirige la canción de nuestros corazones. Te amo, joder. Te amo.

Cuando se separa de mí, le dirijo una mirada de rencor.

-No me gusta que no me dejen acabar de…

De nuevo, junta nuestras bocas. Muerde mi labio e invade mi cavidad con su lengua, que yo recibo gustosa y con ganas de más. Su sonrisa contra la mía es la mejor sensación del mundo.

-Te encanta de que te calle con un beso.

Sonrojada, miro para otro lado. Él suelta una pequeña carcajada y me abraza por la cintura. Apoya su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y susurra:

-¿Me dejarías ser feliz por el resto de mi vida, teniéndote a mi lado?

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado mucho. Ya sabéis, ¡me alimento de reviews! Si podéis, me gustaría que me dejaseis una comentando cómo os ha parecido, si os ha gustado, si hay algo mal... Lo que queráis decirme.**

**Feliz día de San Valentín, que aunque sea el día del amor, también lo es de la amistad. Un besazo.**


End file.
